¿Por qué siempre traer un antídoto?
by Lallen
Summary: Por que? Tal vez por el monton de mordeduras recibidas...
1. Primera lesion

**¿Por qué Echidna guarda siempre consigo un frasco de antídoto?**

**Summary: Algunas situaciones de tener una serpiente cubriéndote el… en fin, algunas situaciones que convencieron a nuestra heroína de que lo mejor era guardar un frasquito de antídoto todo el tiempo.**

**Explicación: Luego de ver el tercer capitulo, se me ocurrió esto.**

**Drabbles de 100 palabras mínimo, comedia/friendship.**

La primera lesión fue la que la hizo sospechar. Un tropiezo, un susto para la pobre serpiente y ¡Wlam! La mordida vino sola.

Traducción: Echidna tranquilamente iba del baño al dormitorio, luego de haber tomado un baño, medio cubierta con la toalla y descalza. No se dio cuenta de que en el piso su adorada serpiente dormitaba tranquilamente…

…y tropezó con ella, que al despertar de un sobresalto tuvo el reflejo de morder lo primero que vio.

-Oh vaya…- musitó Echidna, observando los dos puntos apenas separados, de los que salía un hilo de sangre, en su pie izquierdo. Se mordió los labios para aguantar mejor el dolor y miró con rencor a la víbora.

A su lado, la serpiente ponía cara de culpabilidad mientras observaba la herida que le había causado a su dueña.

Echidna se levantó y caminó como pudo hacia la salida de la habitación (total en Queens Blade ni les importa salir sin ropa). Por suerte se acordaba de una curandera que no vivía muy lejos. Unas cuantas casas al norte y llegaría.

Y ahí comenzó la pequeña odisea de caminar cojeando de un pie que cada vez le dolía mas, con la serpiente envuelta en su cadera como de costumbre, y una mirada adolorida a cada paso que intentaba dar.

En pocas palabras, llegó hasta la curandera bastante humillada pero sin llorar para evitar más humillación.

Salió de la casa unos minutos después, luego de que la amable mujer le aplicara un líquido raro en la herida, la vendara y le cobrara una moneda por los servicios dados.

Así que Echidna regresó a la posada aun cojeando un poco, pero al menos ya sin el dolor…

…descubriendo mas tarde que le habían robado varias cosas de su habitación que, por la prisa, no había cerrado. Genial.

Ese fue el primer incidente.

**Fin del Mini drabble numero 1.**

**¿Por qué me volví fan de esta serie?**


	2. Segunda lesion

**¿Por qué Echidna guarda siempre consigo un frasco de antídoto?**

**Cap.2**

La segunda lesión definitivamente no fue su culpa. Fue en medio de la noche, cuando se quedó dormida sobre la cama de la habitación.

Se dio la vuelta entre sueños y siguió descansando plácidamente…

Comenzaba a soñar con que Irma la iba a buscar medio desnuda (sonrisa pervertida), que la encontraba, comenzaban a hablar y que después…

…ok, para no tener que detallar exactamente el asunto, digamos que Echidna soñaba **como siempre** situaciones aun más subidas de tono que la serie misma (¿Notaron su sonrisa pervertida?).

Y entre sus sueños censurados por este fic, no notó que la serpiente subía a su cama, con intenciones de despertarla pues no le había dado de comer.

Pero cuando ya iba a la mitad de la cama, avanzando sinuosamente como de costumbre… su dueña dio una vuelta en falso y el animal de pronto se vio a punto de ser aplastado por su estomago.

Al ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras por poco y desaparecía tras el cuerpo de su dueña, creyó que su existencia estaba a punto de terminar… y por eso entre el pánico de ser aplastado y la confusión, la serpiente no pudo evitar abrir la boca buscando una solución en su única defensa…

…y Echidna abrió bruscamente los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante justo sobre su ombligo.

¿Qué es peor que despertar en medio de un sueño lleno de **=CENSURADO=** por una picadura de serpiente? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras se levantaba de la cama lo más rápido que podía.

Caminar dificultosamente en medio de la noche con sólo una camisa puesta, doblada de dolor, buscando un &%&$ antídoto porque tu mascota-serpiente te mordió, se respondió mentalmente.

**Fin Del Segundo Drabble.**


	3. Tercera Lesion

**¿Por qué Echidna guarda siempre consigo un frasco de antídoto?**

**Cap.3**

La tercera mordida fue una de las más dolorosas que podrían haber sucedido. En primer lugar, por el lugar.

Sí, por el lugar de la mordida, y por el lugar en que se encontraba. Ah, y también fue humillante el frente a quien se encontraba.

Una tarde, mientras Echidna le recitaba varias cosas acerca de la vida a esa linda chica que la miraba con cara de colegiala (idiotizada pero eso sí, muuuy linda, pensó Echidna), Leina Vance, por supuesto, que no captaba cuanto trasfondo de doble sentido llevaban las palabras de la elfa.

Echidna mostraba la actitud tan perfectamente superior de siempre, tan perfectamente seductora que siempre, y tan perfectamente útil de siempre. Parada sobre una pequeña colina, mientras Leina la observaba con atención desde abajo.

Sonrío ampliamente al ver la ingenuidad de la chica convencida de que pasar algunas noches "_En entrenamiento especial_" serían muy útiles para aprender una nueva técnica de pelea. Pobre, definitivamente sin Risty aun le faltaba mucho que aprender.

"_Ahora que lo pienso_" se dijo Echidna mentalmente mientras seguía tratando de convencer a la rubia de hacer algo indebido "_... no estaría mal tratar de organizar un trío con esas dos. Hace muuuy largo rato que no tengo tanta diversión... huuum... ¿Risty será buena en la cama?... me pregunto si..._"

Los demás pensamientos de Echidna fueron galopando en direcciones demasiado inalcanzables para nuestra mente (A veces los niveles de perversión son mucho mas amplios de lo que creemos), y poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios otra sonrisa, completamente tenebrosa y que dejaba muy en claro cualquier intención poco clara.

Mientras tanto, y mientras Leina seguía debatiéndose entre seguirla o no, Kelta, la serpiente, comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Tal vez era que no había tenido suficientes horas de sueño la noche anterior, tal vez simplemente la voz de su dueña sonaba como una canción de cuna.

El punto es que en pocos minutos, Kelta se quedó dormido, y Echidna ni siquiera lo notó. Solo percibió que Leina comenzaba a perder esa ingenuidad tan simpática:

―Huum... Echidna―san... es que no creo que lo que tienes en mente sea lo que yo creo.―

―ayyy linda, dulce Leina, eres tan inocente... ¿Desconfías de mi?―

―No...― Lo pensó mejor.― ...un poco...―

―¿Y?―

―No, Echidna―san, prefiero viajar un poco más. Luego volveré contigo, cuando necesite una nueva técnica. Por ahora creo que estoy bien.― y sonrío con esa carita de colegiala.

―Bueno, entonces tendrás que pedirle más entrenamiento a Risty. Si la encuentras, claro.―La elfa suspiró

o con resignación. Bah, de todos modos no tenía demasiadas ganas de enseñarle a una novata cosas de cam... no, falso, de hecho tenia MUCHAS ganas. ¡Rayos!

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a partir, cuando ocurrió la tercera mordida, mucho mas vergonzosa que cualquier otra.

Al dar la vuelta, y al no recordar que Kelta estaba acomodado entre sus piernas, estuvo a punto de aplastar la cabeza de la pobre serpiente (una muerte deseada por muchos, tal vez morir entre los glúteos de una dama no sea tan trágico) que en reacción de defensa clavó sus colmillos...

...justo donde más duele. Echidna dio un gritó y perdió el equilibrio, sólo para caer de la colina sobre un montón de piedras, mientras Leina la miraba asustada.

―¡Echidna―san! ¿¡Estás bien!― exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

La elfa la miró con expresión resignada y dolorida (también con trasfondo de: voy a matar a mi serpiente...) y, con una mueca, le pidió a la rubia:

―Podrías... ¿Ir a buscar un poco de ayuda? Sé donde debo ponerme el antídoto y dudo que quieras ayudarme con eso.― Avergonzada de haber perdido su sentido de superioridad, de pronto encontró una manera de recuperarlo. Recobró una mirada seductora de pronto. ―Claro, si me lo quieres poner tú, no me molesta en nad...―

Leina ya había salido corriendo (¿O Huyendo?) en busca de ayuda.

¡Rayos!

**Fin Del Tercer Drabble**


	4. Cuarta Lesion

**¿Por qué Echidna guarda siempre consigo un frasco de antídoto?**

**Cap.4**

La cuarta fue en un sitio bastante incómodo. No tanto como la tercera, pero bastante desagradable también.

Había decidido entrar a la reunión del consejo de elfos **exclusivamente para molestar a Alleyne** e interrumpir a ese viejo solemne con cara de orangután amargado (Si no fuera por las orejas, era imposible distinguir un poco de "belleza élfica" en dicho personaje).

Todo esto aderezado con masticar algo delicioso (Como ese pedazo de carne que tenia guardado en una bolsa) y faltar al respeto con escándalo a todos los presentes. Molestar a los elfos, definitivamente, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

La cara que ponía Alleyne cuando Echidna le pedía permiso para retirarle su virginidad... era simplemente irreemplazable.

Así que se tronó los dedos con profesionalismo, sacó el pedazo de carne de la bolsa colgada en su hombro (Sin notar que Kelta la miraba ansiosamente, relamiéndose la boca), y entró a la sala empujando la puerta con la mayor descortesía posible

―¡Heeey!― saludó, mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a Alleyne ante la mirada atónita de los demás. La virgen de 1000 años, por su parte, trató de hacerse a un lado, alejándose lo más posible.

―¡Echidna!― exclamó quien presidia la reunión (coincidencia, justo el elfo con cara de orangután amargado).

―¡Todo el pueblito elfo reunido aquí! ¿Y bien, esta vez qué discuten? ¿Ayudan o no ayudan a los humanos?― exclamó Echidna dándole un mordisco a su carne. Su serpiente, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar el alimento, como hipnotizado.

―No discutimos eso.―

―¡Ara! ¿Entonces buscan qué hacer con la lindísima Nowa? Yo les diré que hacer: dejen que "Echidna―sensei" se ocupe de ella, así ya no tendrán ningún problema.―

Alleyne frunció el ceño, ya un poco alterada. ―¡Nowa es MI discípula!―

―...pero ni aun así la dejan de molestar por ser mitad humana.― inquirió la guerrera veterana maliciosamente, si notar cómo Kelta comenzaba a incorporarse un poco, tratando de alcanzar el pedazo de carne.

―¡Bueno, Echidna―san, que no estamos aquí para discutir nada de esto!― exclamó un miembro del grupo élfico, bastante joven.

―¡Aaaara!― Echidna se inclinó hacia él seductoramente, sobre la mesa. ―Alleyne, como puedes seguir siendo virgen con cachorritos como este en tu aldea... aay... que desperdicio.―

El joven retrocedió asustado y rojo como tomate, Alleyne se levantó para defenderse (e intentar sacar a Echidna de la audiencia), cuando Echidna puso una cara muy, muy extraña. Se oyó claramente el bocadillo cayendo al piso.

Instante siguiente, la orgullosa elfa de la serpiente apretaba su mano adolorida, mientras Kelta rondaba por el piso buscando el pedazo de carne.

Los elfos, al descubrir que aparte de ello Echidna no llevaba nada para cubrirse entre las piernas, y al ver la mordida en sus dedos, y al ver su sesión interrumpida, fueron presas del pánico en primera instancia.

Faltó media hora para tranquilizar todo el panorama, llevar a Echidna para que recibiera un tratamiento en su mano, y buscar de nuevo a Kelta, que llevaba un enorme pedazo de carne para el solo.

**Fin Del Cuarto Drabble.**


End file.
